The present invention relates to preventing a sudden terrorist attack via a public entrance walkway in particular the entrance for passengers and provisioning access to a cruise ship. Passenger and provisioning access onto a cruise ship when dockside or when anchored is through what is referred to as a shell door located above the waterline of the ship. A gangplank or walkway is extended from the docking platform though the shell door into the ship lower deck vestibule or storage area. The shell door is hydraulically operated and cannot be closed when the gangplank is in place without moving the gangplank, a time consuming operation.
In the present order of things, security of a cruise ship and such other events as sports, air shows, music events rely heavily on the effectiveness of the pre-boarding or pre-entry screening of the individuals entering the activity to insure that weapons metallic or fabricated are not allowed to pass into the protected entry gang plank or access walkway.
The present invention provides an additional security system after pre-entry screening, an instantly closable, high-strength, ballistic resistant portable door system located at the ship gangplank or event entrance after the secured screening area. Closed remotely or locally upon sighting of an overt action, the door closure prevents an immediate presence or threat by forced entry onto a cruise ship gangplank or event entry gate.
The present invention provides a portable door closure system for instantly closing off an entry passage against unwanted or unauthorized intrusion from forced entry.